


"i was so unaware i had fallen so hard for you,"

by zacefronspants



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, hunk really loves lance, soft hunk, this is just very soft and short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 16:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacefronspants/pseuds/zacefronspants
Summary: hunk bein in love with lance





	"i was so unaware i had fallen so hard for you,"

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short but i cant bring myself to write anything over 600 words right now
> 
> this document was also called "hance? hance" and i think thats beautiful
> 
> they are soulmates i just dont rlly mention it except like once

Lance asks Hunk one night, when the stars are shimmering and they’re the only ones left on the observation deck, what he thinks the stars are and Hunk stops tinkering with the power core and looks over at him and just stares at him. Hunk knows what the stars really are, what they’re made of, but all he can say, in the softest tone he can, “They’re born in your eyes,” and Hunk takes great pleasure in the soft and warm smile that spreads across Lance’s face when he leans over and kisses his cheek. Lance hums at him and goes back to his original position of staring up at the ceiling and watching the stars move. Hunk watches him for a while, takes in the soft curve of Lance’s mouth and the freckles dusting his cheeks.

“When did you know I was your soulmate?” Lance asks him and Hunk stops breathing for a minute because it wasn’t like what everyone had promised; there was no warm tingling in his toes, nothing drew him to Lance, he just knew. Hunk knew that this soft looking boy with a voice warm as honey and soft as cotton was  _ his _ , that this was who Hunk was supposed to be with. This boy who had cheesy pickup lines and said things like, “Are you the bartender? Because I wish you would drink me.” Was his soulmate, despite the soft blue ink on his arm with Lance’s name. He Just knew, so Hunk says, “I just did.” And Lance blinks at him and snorts, mumbles something about how Hunk is full of it and whatever else he whispers as he moves closer.  Lance puts his hands on Hunk’s cheeks and whispers, “I knew you were mine the minute you smiled at me like I was the only person that mattered,” and Hunk melts and pressed soft open mouthed kisses to Lance’s lips. 

Hunk, when they’re both changed and are wrapped around each other, whispers so softly, “I think in all realities, no matter the outcome, you and I were always meant to be.” Lance just smiles and kisses him, a quiet  _ I love you _ on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and feel free to add me on snapchat @yupitssarai


End file.
